A shoe is generally comprised of an upper region connected to a sole. The sole is generally comprised of an outsole attached to a midsole. The upper region may be attached to the midsole. An insole may be disposed on top of the midsole in which case it is surrounded by the upper region. A footbed may be disposed within the shoe on top of the insole and therefore is next to the foot when the shoe is worn. Because the footbed is in direct contact with the foot, the footbed, if properly designed, may provide cushion, shock attenuation and rebound at appropriate stages of gait and also help the foot remain cool and comfortable. Such a footbed would have advanced torque stability over pre-existing footbeds.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a footbed with the above properties.